Nobody's Perfect
by AJ6
Summary: Syd and family try to help Robbie cope with the loss of Heather.


Nobody's Perfect  
By AJC  
  
INT. Hansen Kitchen-Morning  
  
Joanie and Sydney are sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper. Hannah is sitting in her booster seat beside Joanie, playing with some cheerios that she has scattered on the table.  
  
JOANIE:  
Hannah! Enough playing! Eat your cereal or I am taking it away.  
  
Sydney smiles.  
  
JOANIE:  
What?  
  
SYDNEY:  
Nothing. You just sound like mom.  
  
JOANIE:  
Bite your tongue.  
(Turning her attention back to Hannah)  
Hannah! I said stop!  
  
Joanie starts sweeping the uneaten cheerios into her hand. Sydney, peering over her newspaper, smiles again.  
  
JOANIE:  
Stop looking at me like that! She needs to eat her food!  
  
SYDNEY  
(Defensively)  
I didn't say anything.  
  
Joanie smiles and picks up her paper.  
  
JOANIE:  
(Under her breath)  
I don't sound like mom.  
  
Robbie enters from the hallway.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Good morning! And how are my beautiful sisters this morning?  
  
He kisses Hannah on the head and heads over to the refrigerator.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Wow! Someone's in a good mood this morning!  
  
Robbie takes a carton of milk from the refrigerator and takes a gulp straight from the carton. Joanie rolls her eyes in disgust.  
  
ROBBIE:  
And why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, I don't have to work...  
  
JOANIE:  
...AND Heather is coming home today.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Ahh...  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Smiling)  
Oh yeah! She is isn't she.  
  
JOANIE:  
I thought you two were just going to be friends?  
  
ROBBIE:  
We are, can't a guy be happy to see a friend he hasn't seen all summer?  
  
Sydney walks over and kisses her brother on the cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
Of course he can.  
  
JOANIE:  
(Sarcastically)  
Sure!  
  
SYDNEY:  
Who would have thought that a two week stint for Earth Day would have turned into a   
4 month internship?  
  
ROBBIE:  
Certainly not me.  
  
JOANIE:  
If he did, he never would have let her go.  
  
Robbie smiles but doesn't deny it.  
  
SYDNEY:  
So, when does Heather get in?  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Looking at his watch)  
I'm picking her up at Green at ten.  
  
JOANIE:  
Well you had better hurry up then.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Why? It's only 8:30, I have plenty of time.  
  
JOANIE:  
Don't you wanna shower first?  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Looking down at himself, inspecting his appearance)  
I...I already showered...  
  
SYDNEY  
(Sitting back down)  
Joanie, cut it out!  
  
JOANIE:  
(Laughing)  
Just friends huh?  
  
The phone rings. Robbie runs to pick it up.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Hello?  
...Heather! Speak of the devil.   
(looking at his watch)  
...Shouldn't you be on a plane right about now?  
(he listens)  
...What?  
  
Sydney and Joanie both look up at Robbie who is now visibly upset. He turns his back to them and moves into the hallway where they cannot see him but he can still be heard.  
  
ROBBIE:  
...How long?  
...But what about Dad? What about the vet clinic?  
  
There is silence as Robbie listens. Even Hannah has stopped her playing.  
  
ROBBIE:  
...Yeah  
...No, I'm not mad. You're right. That's a great opportunity.  
(Lowering his voice)  
...I just miss you.  
...OK, I'll talk to ya soon. Bye.  
  
Robbie walks back into the kitchen and returns the phone to it's cradle. He keeps his back to his sisters.  
  
SYDNEY  
Rob?  
  
ROBBIE:  
She's not coming.  
  
He turns around to face them but keeps his head down so they can't see his eyes which are filling with tears.  
  
ROBBIE  
Turns out she got this great job offer so...she's gonna stay in DC.  
  
JOANIE:  
Oh Rob, I'm sorry.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yeah, me too.  
  
He rushes out of the room, past Jim who is walking in.  
  
JIM:  
Morning Rob.  
  
Robbie doesn't acknowledge his father.  
  
JIM:  
Morning girls. Did I hear the telephone?  
  
JOANIE:  
Yeah, it was Heather.  
  
JIM  
(Pouring himself a cup of coffee)  
Oh?  
  
JOANIE:  
Yeah. She's uh...She's staying in D.C - for good.  
  
JIM:  
I see.  
  
He sounds disappointed but not surprised.  
  
SYDNEY:  
You don't seem surprised dad.  
  
JIM walks over and sits down with the girls.  
  
JIM:  
I'm not. I actually talked with Heather last week ad she told me about the job offer. She   
hadn't made any decisions but I knew there was a possibility she might not be returning  
to Providence.  
  
SYDNEY:  
And you didn't tell Robbie dad? He's been running around here like a little kid on Christmas Eve. He was so excited to see her. Now he's crushed.  
  
JIM:  
I know and I'm sorry about that but I gave my word to Heather that I wouldn't mention it to Rob until she had made her decision. She was afraid he would try to talk her out of it.  
  
JOANIE:  
And you didn't try to talk her out of it???  
  
JIM:  
(Slamming his coffee cup down on the table)  
NO Joanie!! I did not try to talk her out of it!!!  
  
Joanie and Sydney are stunned by their father's harsh response. They say nothing.  
  
JIM  
(Calmer)  
Look, I love Heather and I wanted to see Robbie and Heather together. Believe me I did. Heck, I wanted the two of them together before they even wanted to get together. But the fact is...Robbie had his chance with Heather...several chances in fact, and each time he blew it. And each time, Heather got hurt. So you see, I cannot in good consciousness, convince Heather to turn down an opportunity of a lifetime just to come back here and risk being hurt all over again. I'm sorry. I just won't do it!!!  
  
Sydney, who is sitting across from her father, is looking past him at Robbie, who has been standing in the doorway listening. Jim doesn't notice him and continues...  
  
JIM:  
Sometimes I think that poor girl would have been better off if Robbie had just let her marry Charlie.  
  
Robbie winces. Sydney speaks up.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Dad!  
  
Jim turns around.  
  
JIM:  
Robbie!  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks for the support Dad! I really appreciate it.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Robbie, he didn't mean...  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Cutting her off)  
Sure he did! Didn't you dad?  
  
Jim looks away. He knows he has hurt his son but that wasn't his intention. Now he doesn't know what to say.  
  
ROBBIE:  
It's nice to know how your father really feels about you.  
  
Robbie grabs some keys off the counter and bolts out the back door. Jim and the girls sit in silence as a car can be heard peeling out of the driveway.  
  
JIM:  
Dammit!  
  
Jim gets up and leaves the table. He goes down the stairs to the vet clinic, slamming the door behind him.  
  
JOANIE:  
Oh my hell! That was not good.  
  
SYDNEY:  
No it was not! And...  
(She gets up and looks out the window)  
...he took my car!  
  
She wimpers and slumps back into her chair.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Can you give me a ride to work?  
  
Joanie nods.  
  
END PART 1  
  
Part 2  
  
INT. JOANIE'S BARKERY - Later that week  
  
Joanie is behind the counter busily taking treats of cooking sheets and arranging them on trays. Sydney enters through the front door and approaches the counter.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Hey Joanie.  
  
JOANIE:  
Hi Syd. You're out of work early today.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Robbie.  
  
JOANIE:  
Still haven't heard from him huh?  
  
SYDNEY  
No, and I'm starting to worry. I was hoping to talk to him when he dropped my car off at  
the clinic but he took off. It's been days and he hasn't even called. I stopped by O'Neill's  
and he wasn't there. I don't even know where he is staying!  
  
JOANIE:  
He's staying at Amy Goodlove's again.  
  
SYDNEY:  
You saw him?  
  
JOANIE:  
No, but I stopped by O'Neill's too and I ran into Amy. Apparently, Robbie showed up at   
her place the day of the infamous phone call and hasn't left her couch since.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Really?  
  
JOANIE:  
Yeah. I guess Amy is really worried about him too. She said he hasn't gone to work all week.  
He just sleeps all day. She and Tom have been covering for him. The told Mr. O'Neill that he   
is sick.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, if he keeps that up he will be.  
  
Joanie returns an empty baking sheet to them metal rack behind her and pulls out another.  
  
JOANIE:  
Dad is just beside himself worrying. He really wants to talk to him.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well did you tell him he's at Amy's. He could call him there.  
  
JOANIE:  
Yeah I did. But he wants to talk to him in person.  
  
Burt enters the Barkery and walks over to the girls.  
  
BURT:  
Looks like some serious conversation going on. Let me guess...Robbie.  
  
JOANIE:  
(Pointing her spatula at him)  
You got it.  
  
BURT:  
Well, you will both be happy to know that I just saw Robbie and yes, he is still alive.  
  
JOANIE:  
You saw him? Where?  
  
BURT:  
At O'Neill's  
  
SYDNEY:  
So he did go to work today.  
  
BURT:  
Well, if you call walking around like someone just died working, then yes, he is working today.  
You know, I felt bad for him after you told me what happened with his girlfriend so I thought I would   
Cheer the kid up with some Red Sox tickets.  
  
JOANIE:  
Wow! How incredibly sweet of you.  
  
BURT:  
Yeah well, unfortunately it didn't work. He turned me down:  
  
JOANIE and SYDNEY:  
He did?!?  
  
JOANIE:  
This is serious. I never thought I would see the day when Robbie would turn down tickets to any  
Pro sporting event.  
  
SYDNEY:  
We really need to do something to get him out of this funk.  
  
JOANIE:  
Like what?  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well, I have been thinking about it and Robbie's birthday is next month. What if we threw him an early surprise birthday party. We could invite all his friends and since it is so early he wouldn't be expecting it. It might cheer him up or at least get his mind of of Heather for a little while.  
  
Sydney looks to Burt and Joanie for their approval and input.  
  
JOANIE:  
(sounding unsure)  
Maybe.  
  
BURT:  
Well I think it is a great idea. I mean, it couldn't hurt.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well we need to do something. I hate seeing him so sad.  
  
BURT:  
You know, I never met Miss Heather but she must have been something else because Robbie is obviously in love.  
  
JOANIE:  
Heather ...Heather is hard to describe in words.  
  
Sydney nods her head in agreement.  
  
JOANIE:  
She was definitely my favorite of all Robbie's girlfriends.  
  
BURT:  
How long had they been dating before they broke up?  
  
SYDNEY:  
Officially...  
  
JOANIE:  
...a week.  
  
BURT:  
A WEEK!!!  
  
SYDNEY:  
(Laughing)  
It's a very long story.  
  
JOANIE:  
Yeah, but it's a good one. I'll tell you about it sometime.  
  
BURT:  
Can't wait.  
  
JOANIE:  
OK, so assuming Dad goes for this whole birthday party idea, how do we get Robbie to show up? He's not exactly in a party mood right now.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something at O'Neill's.  
  
JOANIE:  
That's not a bad idea. I'll talk to Tommy and Amy and see if we can set something up.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Great and I'll run it by Dad and see what he thinks.  
  
  
INT. HANSEN VET CLINIC - Later that day  
  
The reception area is empty. Sydney enters from upstairs  
  
SYDNEY  
(Walking down the stairs)  
Dad?  
  
JIM:  
(Voice from the back)  
Back here! I'll be right out.  
  
Sydney walks over and sits behind the desk. She looks around and notices Heather's little touches all around the desk. A list "For Dr. Hansen" decoding Heather's unusual filing system; a list of "Important Telephone Numbers" decorated with hand drawings of puppies in the corners; a homemade card from Miss Gallagher's kindergarten class, addressed to "Miss Heather" with love that Heather had proudly displayed; and a picture of Robbie and Heather lounging together in a hammock in the Hansen's back yard. Sydney takes the picture down from where it is taped above the desk and looks at it more closely.  
  
JIM walks through the doorway behind Sydney.  
  
JIM:  
Hi Syd.  
  
SYDNEY:  
(Putting the picture down on the desk)  
Hey dad. You look beat.  
  
JIM:  
Just finishing up a last minute grooming. Unfortunately Opie wasn't as enthusiastic about the idea as I thought her would be. I tell ya, I wish I knew Heather's secret. She was so good at calming him down. He hardly ever gave her a problem.  
  
SYDNEY:  
You really miss her, don't you?  
  
JIM:  
(Thinking a moment)  
I do...but this really is a wonderful opportunity for her. I think she made the right decision.  
  
Sydney nods her head in agreement.  
  
JIM:  
I actually have an interview for a new assistant tomorrow morning.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well that's great!  
  
Jim looks down and notices that photograph that Sydney placed on the desk. He picks it up.  
  
JIM:  
I remember taking this picture!  
(laughing)  
That hammock flipped on them two seconds after I snapped the picture. Poor Heather! Robbie landed right on top of her. I thought she was crushed!  
  
SYDNEY:  
(laughing)  
I remember that. That was last memorial day. We had that barbecue.  
  
JIM:  
Yep.  
(shaking the picture)  
They were really cute together, weren't they?  
  
SYDNEY:  
Yeah.  
  
There is silence as Jim looks at the photograph. His smile disappears.  
  
JIM:  
I was too hard on Robbie wasn't I?  
  
SYDNEY:  
You didn't know he was standing there. It's not your fault.  
  
JIM:  
I know but...you never want to see that kind of pain in your childs eyes and know...and know that you caused it.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Robbie is going to fine dad. Don't worry.  
  
JIM:  
I hope so. Have you seen him?  
  
SYDNEY:  
I haven't but Burt saw him at O'Neill's and he is fine. He's staying with Amy Goodlove.  
  
JIM:  
Well at least I know where he is. That's some comfort.  
  
SYDNEY:  
You know, Joanie and I were thinking and, if it's all right with you, we wanted to throw Robbie a surprise birthday party this Saturday night.  
  
JIM:  
This Saturday?  
  
SYDNEY:  
Yeah. I know that it's early but we just thought he could use a little cheering up. What do you think? Bad idea?  
  
JIM:  
No, not at all. I just don't know how receptive Robbie will be to a party . But it's worth a shot. So...what can I do.  
  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S APARTMENT- Night time  
  
Sydney is sitting in her bed reading. There is a tapping sound on her door. She closes her book and gets out of bed. She puts on her robe and goes to the door and opens it. Robbie is standing there. His eyes are glassy and bloodshot. He is clearly drunk.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Robbie! What are you doing here?  
  
ROBBIE:  
(looking around)  
I dunno. Tommy said that he would drive me home-next thing I know, here I am.  
(laughing)  
Guess I should have told him I don't actually live here any more!!  
  
SYDNEY:  
Maybe Tom figured it was time that you came home and talked to your family.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(looking down at the ground, he kicks at nothing with his foot)  
In that case, remind me to fire him tomorrow.  
  
Sydney laughs and Robbie looks up at her and smiles but then looks back down at the ground.  
  
ROBBIE:  
So, do you think I could crash in here tonight because I really don't want to go into the house and ren into dad.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Of course you can sweetie. Come on in.  
  
Robbie staggers into the apartment and attempt to sit down on a stool at the counter. He lands only half on the seat and Sydney has to grab him to stop him from falling to the floor.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Whoa! Easy there kiddo. God! What have you been drinking?  
  
Sydney reaches into the cabinet and grabs a glass and then goes to the refrigerator to get some water.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Laughing again)  
Tequila. But Tommy cut me off. Remind me to fire him tomorrow.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Uh huh.  
  
She hands him a the glass of water.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Here. Drink this.  
  
Robbie takes a small sip of water and then places it down on the counter. He briefly makes eye contact with his sister but looks away quickly. He picks nervously at his fingers. Finally, he looks back up.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Why did she have to take that job Syd. I miss her so much.  
  
A tear rolls down his cheek. Sydney comes around the counter and puts her arm around her brother.  
  
SYDNEY:  
I know you do Rob.  
  
She kisses him on the head.  
  
ROBBIE:  
I've never felt this way about anyone before.  
(wiping his cheek with his sleeve)  
We were going to get married you know.  
  
Sydney smiles.  
  
ROBBIE:  
No, I mean we really were...In Vegas. That's why we went.  
  
SYDNEY:  
What?  
  
ROBBIE:  
I gave her mom's ring and everything.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Robbie, I had no idea. I thought you guys went to Vegas to escape all the hooplah over the cancelled wedding.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yeah well, after the way I messed it up do you really think I was going to tell anyone what really happened and Heather was nice enough to spare me the humiliation. Although I don't know why.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Because she loves you. Maybe not the way you want her to anymore but she still does.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yeah whatever. I can't believe how stupid I am. The night before our wedding not only did I gamble away all of our money, our airline tickets and my cell phone but ...I let her run off crying to our room while I went back to the black jack table! What the hell is wrong with me!  
  
SYDNEY:  
Rob...  
  
ROBBIE:  
I'm such a loser!  
  
SYDNEY:  
No your not.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Heather's right. I'm legless!  
  
SYDNEY:  
Huh?  
  
Robbie opens his mouth to respond but Sydney cuts him off.  
  
SYDNEY:  
You know what! Never mind. I don't even want to know. You my friend need to go to sleep.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Sliding off the stool)  
No...I need to throw up.  
  
He staggers off to the bathroom.  
  
SYDNEY:  
(Following him)  
Great.  
  
Later that night  
  
Sydney is sitting up in her bed with Robbie passed out beside her, still fully clothed with his head resting near her hip. She looks down at him and strokes his hair in a motherly manner before easing herself out of bed-carefully so as not to wake him. Robbie doesn't even flinch. Confident that he is completely out, she removes his shoes and covers him with a comforter that was folded at the end of the bed  
  
Lynda's voice is heard from behind Sydney.  
  
LYNDA:  
Well, you haven't had to do this in while.  
  
Sydney turns and faces her mother.  
  
SYDNEY:  
(annoyed)  
Do what?  
  
LYNDA:  
Take care of your disgustingly drunken brother in the wee hours of the morning. I believe the last time was the night of Robbie's high school graduation.  
(sounding pleased with herself)  
You didn't think I knew that did you?  
  
SYDNEY:  
You know what mother? I really don't care! I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood for one of your little speeches tonight . So buzz off!!!  
  
LYNDA:  
My are we conceited. Who says that I'm here for you ? If you don't mind, I came to talk to my son.  
  
Lynda goes to walk past Sydney who proceeds to grab her by the arm and turn her around.  
  
SYDNEY:  
As a matter of fact, I do mind!  
  
LYNDA:  
Sydney for heavens sake! What are you doing!  
  
SYDNEY:  
He needs to sleep! He does not need a lecture from you right now!  
  
LYNDA:  
(Putting her hand to her chest)  
Sydney, I'm hurt. Do you really think that I would kick my own son when he's down?  
  
SYDNEY:  
Yes I do.  
  
LYNDA:  
Nonsense, I just want to talk to him.  
  
Lynda attempts to walk past Sydney again and again Sydney turns her around.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Talk to him? Mother, you haven't been able to have a conversation with Robbie since he was a child.  
  
LYNDA:  
You know, you are right!  
  
SYDNEY:  
I know I'm right! No shoo! Go away!  
  
LYNDA:  
Not so fast dear. I can fix that!  
  
SYDNEY:  
What are you talking about?  
  
Sydney looks over to where Robbie is sleeping only Robbie is no longer a twenty-something man but a small six year old child.  
  
SYDNEY:  
MOTHER! WHAT DID YOU DO???  
  
LYNDA:  
(Pushing Sydney out of the way)  
There, now I can talk to him!  
  
LYNDA sits down on the edge of the bed beside Robbie. She picks him up and cradles him in her lap. Robbie doesn't wake up.  
  
SYDNEY:  
About what! In case you hadn't noticed, Robbie has adult problems now and that is a child!  
  
LYNDA:  
Honestly Syd, you take everything so literally. This is a dream remember.  
  
Lynda looks down at Robbie and shakes him gently.  
  
LYNDA:  
Robbie. Wake up my sweet boy. It's mommy.  
  
SYDNEY:  
I don't believe this!  
  
Robbie opens his eyes and rubs them with his tiny fists.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Mommy?  
  
LYNDA:  
Yes sweetie. It's me.  
  
Robbie sits himself up in Lynda's lap.  
  
ROBBIE:  
What are you doing here?  
  
LYNDA:  
I came to see you.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Why?  
  
LYNDA:  
Because you've been so sad and I miss you so...much!  
  
Lynda hugs Robbie as Sydney stands by watching with her arms folded, looking clearly annoyed.  
  
LYNDA:  
So, tell mommy what's wrong. Why are you so sad? Hmmm?  
  
ROBBIE:  
Heather hates me.  
  
LYNDA:  
Oh I don't think so.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yes she does. She's mad at me so she is going to stay in DC forever!!  
  
LYNDA:  
Well sweetie, she got a job there. That doesn't mean she hates you.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(sarcastically)  
Well, it doesn't mean she loves me!  
  
Lynda not sure how to respond, looks to Sydney who gives her the "I told you so" look. She thinks for a minute and then looks back down at Robbie.  
  
LYNDA:  
Robbie, sweetie, do you remember the first time you rode your bicycle without the training wheels?  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Looking at Sydney)  
Yeah.  
  
LYNDA:  
What happened?  
  
SYDNEY:  
(Throwing her hands up)  
Oh ! Here we go!  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Angrily)  
Sydney let me crash and I broke my arm AND I had to get stitches!  
  
SYDNEY:  
I did not let you crash!  
  
Robbie scoots off his mother's lap and stands on the edge of the bed so that he is eye to eye with Sydney.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yes you did! I couldn't go swimming all summer because of that stupid cast!!  
  
SYDNEY:  
You didn't know how to swim anyway!!  
  
ROBBIE:  
I WAS GONNA LEARN!!!  
  
SYDNEY  
(Putting her hands on her hips)  
Well, I told you not to go so fast because we were on hill and I was losing my grip. It was your own fault!!  
  
ROBBIE:  
No it wasn't! It was your fault!  
  
Sydney takes a step closer to the bed so she is literally nose to nose with Robbie.  
  
SYDNEY:  
NO IT WASN'T!!!  
  
ROBBIE:  
YES IT WAS!!  
  
SYDNEY:  
NO IT WASN'T!!  
  
Lynda grabs Robbie around the waist and pulls him back into her lap.  
  
LYDNA:  
Enough!! Both of you! Honestly Syd, you are fighting with a six year old!  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well whose fault is that?  
  
LYNDA:  
You're both missing the point. Robbie, look at mommy.  
  
Robbie gives Sydney a dirty look before turning to face Lynda.  
  
LYNDA:  
Now, even though Sydney let you fall...  
  
Sydney opens her mouth to object but Lynda raises her hand to silence her.  
  
LYNDA:  
Sydney please! I'm trying to make a point here.  
(To Robbie)  
Now Robbie, even though Sydney let you get hurt...you still love her right.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Reluctantly)  
I guess so.  
  
LYNDA:  
See, just because someone makes a mistake and hurts you, doesn't mean that you stop loving them. You didn't stop loving Sydney and Heather didn't stop loving you.  
(she pauses and then adds)  
...And you got back up on that bike didn't you.  
  
SYDNEY  
(laughs out loud)  
Oh, that's suppose to make him feel better! That is a horrible comparison!  
  
LYNDA  
Why?  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well sure he got back up on the bike-WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!  
  
Robbie, who had settled back into his mother's lap, sits up quickly screaming...  
  
ROBBIE:  
NO!!! HEATHER CAN'T GET ON THE BIKE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!  
  
LYNDA:  
(frustrated)  
Oh for the love of Mike! Forget the bicycle!!   
(To Sydney)  
I swear Syd, you just ruined the whole point of my story!  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well, it was a stupid story.  
  
Robbie tugs on Lynda's arm. She looks down at him  
  
ROBBIE:  
I get your story mommy. But Heather still isn't coming home is she?  
  
LYNDA:  
I don't know sweetheart.  
  
Robbie motions for Lynda to lower her head. She does so and he whispers something into her ear that immediately brings tears to her eyes.  
  
LYNDA:  
Oh, I love you too.  
(pulling him in close to her chest)  
And you are not a bad boy. You are my perfect little boy.  
  
Sydney brings her hand to her mouth as she tries unsuccessfully to fight back her own tears. She closes her eyes and hears Lynda's voice continuing to comfort Robbie...  
  
LYNDA:  
...And I love you so, so much. My sweet little boy.  
  
Sydney opens her eyes. She is now sitting back in her bed. She looks beside her to where Robbie is sleeping, his head near her hip. She strokes his hair in a motherly manner before easing herself out of bed. She removes his shoes and covers him with a comforter that was folded at the end of the bed. She gets back into the bed and looks down at Robbie, smiles and kisses him on the head. Robbie groans and rolls over. Sydney pulls some of the covers over herself , reaches over and switches off the light.  
  
INT HANSEN KITCHEN-NEXT MORNING  
  
JIM, JOANIE are sitting at the kitchen table. Jim is reading the paper and Joanie is sitting with HANNAH on her lap with an animal matching game laid out in front of them on the table.  
  
JOANIE:  
(Pointing to a card)  
What's that?  
  
HANNAH:  
A puppy.  
  
JOANIE:  
Good and where is the other puppy? Do you remember?  
  
Hannah takes a moment to think and then points to a card. Joanie flips it over.  
  
JOANIE:  
Very good! Boy you are sure better at this than mommy is.  
  
JIM:  
(Lowering his newspaper)  
Better than Grandpa too. She beat me yesterday.  
  
JOANIE:  
(Tickling Hannah)  
Did you beat Grandpa?  
  
SYDNEY enters through the back door. She is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair is thrown up in a loose ponytail. She looks tired.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Morning.  
  
JOANIE:  
Boy you look like hell. Rough night?  
  
SYDNEY:  
(Pouring herself coffee)  
You could say that. I was up half the night with Robbie.  
  
JIM:  
Robbie?  
  
SYDNEY:  
(Sitting down at the table)  
Yeah. He was a little drunk so Tommy dropped him off here. He didn't want to come in the house so...  
  
JOANIE:  
Wow! He really is taking this Heather situation hard isn't he?  
  
SYDNEY:  
You know, I think it's more than that. He is really feeling badly about himself right now and I think Heather leaving was just the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. I'm really worried about him.  
  
Jim looks very concerned and upset.  
  
JOANIE  
Well, hopefully this party tonight will help.  
  
SYDNEY:  
I hope so. I took the day off from the clinic. I want to make sure everything goes perfectly. Is everything set at O'Neill's?  
  
JOANIE:  
Yep! Tommy and Amy arranged for us to have the patio to ourselves and Stuart asked Robbie to cover for him so Robbie thinks he is just going to work.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Great! And I contacted all Robbie's friends and I was able to get that DJ that Tommy recommended. Oh! The cake!  
  
JIM:  
Taken care of.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well, that's everything I think.  
  
JIM:  
(Getting up)  
Good. Well, since I know where Robbie is at the moment, I think I will try to go see if I can't straighten things out with him.  
  
Jim turns toward the back door.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Actually, he's not there.  
  
JIM:  
He's not?  
  
SYDNEY:  
No. He actually got up and asked if he could borrow my car. He said he had errands to run.  
  
JIM:  
Errands? What kind of errands?  
  
SYDNEY:  
He didn't say but he took some gardening tools from the shed and asked me where the nearest nursery was. I think he was going to visit mom's grave.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - LATER THAT MORNING  
  
Jim's car pulls up. He doesn't get out of the car but looks off into the distance to where Robbie can be seen kneeling on the ground with his back to the road. He is busy weeding and planting in front of his mother's headstone. Jim gets out of the car. He stands near the car for a moment before walking toward Robbie. Robbie, with his back to him, doesn't notice his father approaching.  
  
JIM:  
Looks good.  
  
Robbie is startled and turns around quickly.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Dad!  
  
JIM:  
Looks really nice. You picked all your mother's favorites.   
  
Robbie looks at his father a moment before turning his back to him again. He continues his task of raking around his freshly planted flowers with a small hand trowel.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Thanks. It took me forever to find them. I must have walked around that flower store forever. I didn't know what they were called.  
  
JIM:  
They are beautiful. Your mother would love them.  
  
There is silence. Jim looks uncomfortable as Robbie continues raking away at the same spot on the ground.  
  
JIM:  
You know, I've been wanting to talk to you all week.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yeah? About what?  
  
JIM:  
About what happened Monday, when Heather called. I really wanted to apologize...  
  
ROBBIE  
(Still raking away)  
No need. You didn't say anything that I didn't already know. It's about time I woke up and face the fact that I'm a scew up and Heather doesn't want that. She doesn't deserve that. No one does.  
  
JIM:  
That's not true Robbie and it kills me to hear you talk like that.  
  
JIM kneels down next to Robbie and takes his arm to stop him from raking.  
  
JIM:  
Robbie, look at me. You are not a screw up. You have made some mistakes but that's part of growing up. And I am so proud of the man that you've become.  
  
Robbie looks down at the ground. Jim takes his chin with his hand and raises Robbie's head so that he is looking at his father.  
  
JIM:  
Look at me son.   
  
Both men are fighting back tears.  
  
JIM  
(continuing)  
I love you. You know that right?  
  
Robbie nods his head and the two hug.  
  
ROBBIE:  
I love you too. I'm sorry.  
  
JIM:  
Don't be sorry Rob. Be happy. Please. Your sisters and I hate seeing you like this. We were so worried about you.  
  
The two continue to hug for a moment before letting go. Robbie wipes his face with his sleeve and starts laughing.  
  
ROBBIE:  
You do realize that mom is probably getting such a kick out of this- the two of us weeping over her grave.  
  
JIM:  
(laughing)  
I'm sure she is!   
  
INT. O'NEILL'S - THAT NIGHT  
  
ROBBIE is behind the bar serving a customer as Amy is busy putting clean glasses back on the shelf. TOMMY approaches her from behind.  
  
TOMMY:  
(Quietly to Amy)  
Hansen's are waiting on deck. You know what to do.  
  
Amy nods her head, picks up the empty glass rack and heads out back. Tommy walks over to Robbie who is putting money into the register.  
  
TOMMY:  
Pretty busy tonight huh?  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yeah. I had forgotten what a Saturday night could be like.  
  
Amy rushes out from the back to where Robbie and Tommy are standing. She grabs Robbie by the arm.  
  
AMY:  
Robbie! I need you!  
  
ROBBIE:  
What's wrong?  
  
AMY:  
I was in the storage room, looking for some stirrers...  
(she looks around to make sure no one can hear her)  
...and I saw a mouse!  
  
ROBBIE:  
A MOUSE!  
  
TOMMY and AMY:  
Shh...!!!  
  
TOMMY:  
Geez Rob! What are you trying to do-clear the joint?  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Lowering his voice)  
Are you sure it was a mouse?  
  
AMY  
Well, no...  
  
ROBBIE:  
Oh good.  
  
AMY:  
It could have been a rat!  
  
ROBBIE:  
All right. All right. Come and show me. Tommy can you handle things out here for minute.  
  
TOMMY:  
Yeah sure.  
  
Robbie and Amy walk out back. When they are gone, Tommy hurries from around the bar. He whistles to the crowd and waves his hand.  
  
TOMMY:  
All right! Let's go! Let's go!  
  
Several people scattered throughout the bar, get up and follow Tommy who is walking toward the patio door.  
  
EXT PATIO  
  
Tommy enters with the party guests in tow. The Hansens enter from a side gate followed by more of Robbie's friends. Jim is carrying a sheet cake and Joanie and Sydney have bags with decorations and presents. Stuart is there, in uniform, waiting to take over for Robbie when the party starts.  
  
TOMMY:  
OK! Hurry up! I don't know how long Amy can keep him back there.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Does he suspect anything  
  
TOMMY:  
Not a thing! I am going to go see how Amy is doing.  
  
INT. STORAGE ROOM  
  
Robbie is looking behind boxes with Amy standing closely behind him, peering over his shoulder.  
  
ROBBIE:  
I don't see anything.  
  
AMY:  
I'm telling you - I saw it!  
  
Amy looks towards the door just as Tommy appears. Amy mouths the question "Ready?" Tom shakes his head. Robbie looks up and notices Tommy standing there.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Hey, everything OK out there?  
  
TOMMY:  
Yeah sure. Just checking to see if you found our mouse yet.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Not yet and I don't think I'm going to.  
  
He starts putting boxes back.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Look, I'm going back out front.  
  
Amy grabs Robbie in a panic.  
  
AMY:  
THERE IT IS!!!  
  
ROBBIE:  
AMY! For Chrissakes! Where?  
  
AMY:  
It just went under that shelf.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Annoyed)  
Where!!  
  
Another bartender (MIKE) enters the room. He taps Tommy on the shoulder and signals to him that everything is set.  
  
MIKE:  
Uh, Robbie? We need you outside. There is a drunk customer causing a scene.  
  
ROBBIE:  
What is there a full moon or something tonight! Damn!  
  
Robbie walks out past Mike, Amy and Tommy who look at each other and smile before following Robbie out to the patio.  
  
EXT PATIO  
  
The patio is now fully decorated with streamers and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" signs. There is a table set up with the cake and gifts which everyone is gathered around. Robbie enters from inside the restaurant. As soon as he steps out he is greeted by the anxious crowd...  
  
CROWD:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
  
Robbie stops in the entrance way, looking both surprised and confused. Sydney walks over and hugs him.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Happy birthday kiddo!  
  
JOANIE  
(Putting her arm around Robbie)  
Are you surprised?  
  
ROBBIE:  
Uh...yeah, considering it isn't my birthday.  
  
SYDNEY:  
We know that but we are taking liberties with the calendar.  
  
JOANIE and SYDNEY:  
SURPRISE!  
  
Robbie is blushing now but he laughs as Jim approaches and gives him a hug.  
  
ROBBIE:  
You were in on this too?  
  
JIM:  
Happy birthday Rob.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Thanks dad.  
  
Robbie turns to AMY, TOM, MIKE and STUART who are all standing behind him.  
  
ROBBIE:  
...and you guys!   
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
ROBBIE:  
There was no mouse was there?  
  
MR. O'NEILL:  
(from the crowd)  
There better not be!  
  
Everyone laughs harder. Amy steps forward and kisses Robbie on the cheek.  
  
AMY:  
Happy birthday roomie!  
  
JOANIE:  
Well, let's get this party started!  
  
The music starts as the crowd gathers around Robbie to offer their well wishes.  
  
LATER  
  
The party is now in full swing. Robbie is dancing with Amy, Joanie, Burt and others in a group in the middle of the floor. He seems to be enjoying himself. Sydney walks over to where her father is sitting off to the side, watching all the action. She hands him a drink and sits down.  
  
SYDNEY:  
Well, this worked out well. Robbie looks like he is having a good time. It's nice to see him smiling again.  
  
JIM:  
Yes, you girls did a really great job tonight. A guy couldn't ask for better big sisters.  
  
LATER  
  
Robbie is still on the dance floor and is feeling the effects of the numerous beers people have bought for him throughout the course of the night. He is innocently dirty dancing with Amy as the crowd cheers him on. Joanie, Sydney , Burt and Jim sit off to the side watching with amusement.  
  
Stuart enters from the restaurant and approaches Robbie, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
STUART:  
Uh...Sorry to interrupt but there is a lady out front who wants to talk to you.  
  
AMY:  
Stuart, he's off tonight! Can't you handle it?  
  
STUART:  
Sorry, but she specifically asked for the manager.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Who is it?  
  
STUART:  
Don't know. She didn't say.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Jokingly acting irritated)  
Fine, Fine! I'll be right back.  
  
AMY:  
OK. Oh! Try to act sober!  
  
ROBBIE:  
(Laughing)  
Right.  
  
Robbie and Stuart walk back into the restaurant. Stuart points toward the bar where HEATHER is sitting. She smiles and waves to him. Robbie looks at Stuart in disbelief. Stuart gives him a friendly slap on the back.  
  
STUART:  
Happy birthday boss!  
  
Robbie hurries over to Heather who hops down off the stool and meets him half way. They throw their arms around each other and hug excitedly.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Heather! Oh my god! What are you doing here?  
  
HEATHER:  
You didn't think I would miss your birthday did you?  
  
ROBBIE:  
Oh, it is so good to see you!  
  
HEATHER:  
You too!  
(She looks around the bar. People are looking at them)  
Can we go somewhere and talk?  
  
ROBBIE:  
Yeah sure.  
  
He takes Heather by the hand and leads her out a back door of the restaurant.  
  
EXT O'NEILL's  
  
As soon as the door closes behind them, Robbie scoops Heather up in his arms and starts swinging her around excitedly.  
  
ROBBIE:  
I still can't believe you're here! I missed you so...much!  
  
HEATHER:  
(Laughing)  
I know. I missed you too.  
  
He puts her down and she takes his hands.  
  
HEATHER:  
You know...I've been thinking about things and well...I thought I would be happy in DC ya know? I thought that's what I wanted.  
  
Robbie nods his head.  
  
HEATHER:  
But it's not.  
  
ROBBIE shakes his head.  
  
HEATHER:  
That's not my home. Providence is my home. And you, your father and your sisters - you're like my family.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Always.  
(He laughs)  
Like cousins remember?  
  
HEATHER:  
(Looking down)  
Yeah. Um...I've been thinking about that too...  
  
ROBBIE:  
Oh! You don't have to worry about that cuz I am totally cool with it. And I am going to respect your decision.  
  
HEATHER:  
That's just it. I don't want you to respect my decision. I want you to forget my decision.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Huh?  
  
HEATHER:  
Well, I had a lot of time to think about us and well...sure, you drive me crazy sometimes but...NOBODY'S PERFECT!  
  
ROBBIE:  
(still holding Heather's hands)  
What?  
  
HEATHER:  
I love you.  
  
ROBBIE:  
What?  
  
Heather smiles and takes Robbie's face in her hands.  
  
HEATHER:  
I love you Robbie Hansen.  
  
ROBBIE:  
(crying)  
I love you too!  
  
Both crying now, the couple kiss.  
  
ROBBIE:  
And I am going to try so hard to change and be better. I promise.  
  
HEATHER:  
You don't have to change Robbie. I mean, please don't gamble away all our money again but...  
  
They both laugh.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I learned my lesson, believe me!  
  
HEATHER:  
Yeah well, we'll see about that. Hey! We should really get back to your party.  
  
ROBBIE:  
Oh right! Dad is going to be so surprised to see you.  
  
HEATHER:  
Oh I don't know about that...  
  
She takes Robbie's hand and leads him toward the door.  
  
HEATHER:  
...Who do you think called me?  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
